


Who's the song bird now?

by Buttmst3k



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Singing, no actual smut oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttmst3k/pseuds/Buttmst3k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Burke successfully seduces a lady by singing to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the song bird now?

“I don’t want to set the world on fire,” Burke began to softly croon in his worn, raspy voice. He half sat himself on the nearby counter, leaving one leg to dangle while he propped himself up with the other.

“I just want to start a flame in your heart,” He continued, hesitantly reaching out to trail his fingers carefully around the contour of her scarred jaw as if she were made of porcelain and he was nervous of breaking her.

“I’ve lost all ambition, all worldly acclaim. I just want to be the one you love. And with your admission that you feel the same,” Leaning in, nearly pressing his cheek to hers, he lowers his voice so that it sounds like a purr grinding out of his chest. The gentle current of hot steam meets her ear just as his words do, rolling over her shoulder and down her spine, keeping rhythm with the chills he definitely knows he’s giving her.

“I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreamin’ of, believe me,” And with that he pulls away, a smug grin on his face as he somewhat subconsciously slicks a hand down his thigh to straighten out the crease in his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i just wrote this in a few minutes to get it oUT OF MY HEAD and i just don't know what to do anymore WOL sorry


End file.
